


Science!

by sqbr



Category: Magical Diary
Genre: Fanart, Gen, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With magic and the scientific method, Ellen is unstoppable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science!

[](http://s863.photobucket.com/albums/ab192/sqbr/fanart/?action=view&current=ellen.jpg)  


**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this xkcd shirt](http://www.thinkgeek.com/tshirts-apparel/xkcd/dacb/).


End file.
